deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Solid Snake VS Sam Fisher
Solid Snake VS Sam Fisher is the forty-eighth episode of Death Battle. It features Solid Snake from the Metal Gear series and Sam Fisher from the Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell ''series. Solid Snake is voiced by Christopher Sabat and Sam Fisher is voiced by Ben Reynolds. Description ''It's the battle of spies With Metal Gear vs Splinter Cell! The perfect solider against the ultimate predator! Can Snake's intensity defeat Sam's unmatched stealth? '' Interlude Wiz: They are the government's best kept secrets. Masters of stealth, trained to kill in a hundred different ways from the shadows, or face to face. '''Boomstick: Solid Snake, the legendary soldier of Metal Gear.' Wiz: Sam Fisher, Splinter Cell's ultimate predator. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Solid Snake Wiz: His name was simply "David", and he had one clear purpose in life: Become the successor to the greatest soldier who ever lived. Boomstick: Why? Because he was cloned from him! Strap in ladies and gentlemen, this origin's a doozy! Wiz: As a secret government project David was created using eggs donated by a Japanese scientist and grown in the womb of a femme fatale spy along with seven other would-be brothers. Boomstick: She was almost the original Octomom, except they scrambled six of them to somehow empower the remaining two. Wiz: According to prophecy, one of of these twins would bring ruin to the world, while the other would save it. So that kind of works out. Boomstick: Born to be a soldier, he joined the Green Berets as a teenager and later joined the CIA, the U.S. Army, and finally the hi-tech Black Ops group called FOXHOUND. Here, his deadly stealth techniques earned him his legendary code name, Solid Snake. (cue Metal Gear Solid Main Theme) Wiz: While serving under this Special Forces unit, he received training from the very man he was cloned from, Big Boss. Boomstick: But on his very first mission from Fox Hound, war itself changed. After infiltrating the military nation Outer Heaven to rescue a fellow agent, Snake uncovered plans for the creation of a gigantic, walking weapon that can airmail a nuke to anywhere in the world. It was called "Metal Gear." Wiz: Despite being a Foxhound rookie, Snake destroyed the Metal Gear and discovered that Big Boss himself was apparently leading the enemy. After killing his own father, supposedly, Snake had had enough and entered early retirement. Boomstick: But since he had singlehandedly destroyed a walking nuke shooter and the greatest soldier who ever lived, Snake became the next soldier of legend. Anytime a new Metal Gear showed up, Snake was pulled back into the fray, when all he really wanted to do was get drunk in Alaska and dogsled race with his 50 huskies. Talk about living the dream. Man: The Iditarod? The longest sled race in the world? When did you become a dog musher? Wiz: Turns out Big Boss wasn't quite as dead as people thought. Even after Snake burned him alive with nothing but a lighter and a can of hairspray- Boomstick: History's greatest soldier, everyone! Wiz: These Metal Gears kept showing up. Soon, Snake was an expert at destroying these robotic behemoths. Boomstick: He even piloted a Metal Gear to destroy another Metal Gear, that was designed to kill Metal Gears! Whoa... (cue Metal Gear Solid 2 Soundtrack - Main Theme ) Wiz: But Snake did not earn his reputation as the icon of stealth by going in, guns blazing. Although he knows how to use almost any weapon he finds, he keeps his load light by entering missions with only the bare essentials. Boomstick: Snake carries a Ruger Mark II pistol, with tranquilizer darts, perfect for silent takedowns. But, if he wants to get lethal, he whips out his 1911 Operator, one of my favorite handguns ever, and he's got a stun knife, which is like if a tazer and a knife had a baby, all three of which he incorporates into his specialized fighting style, CQC, a brutal mix of hand to hand combat and gun play taught to him by Big Boss himself. Wiz: Preferring to remain unseen, these weapons wouldn't do Snake much good without other tools to keep him hidden from his enemies. Snake's outfitted with his OctoCamo, a smart camouflage which can match the color, texture, and temperature of Snake's surroundings. Boomstick: Not even the Gecko Bots, with their infrared and night vision tracking can find Snake in this camo. Plus, he's always aware of his surroundings, thanks to his high-tech eyepatch, the Solid Eye. Wiz: He's not actually missing an eye, its more like a monocle from the future, with infrared, night vision, and radar. Snake's also been injected with nano-machines, which energize his body and his CODEC, an internal radio system. The CODEC allows two-way communication, which is 100% silent, almost like telepathy. Boomstick: Feeding him info from the other side of the CODEC is his best friend, Otacon, a pathetic, cowering nerd with horrible bladder control. But he's also really good at hacking computer systems, so I guess he gets by. Give him enough time, and Otacon can hack into any top-secret facility. Wiz: Apart from Big Boss, Snake has defeated cybernetic ninjas, psychics, his own twin, and of course, several giant Metal Gears. Boomstick: He can wield a railgun as powerful as a tank with his bare hands, and once blew up an actual tank using nothing but a couple of grenades. Wiz: And once he powered through a sealed hallway while being bombarded with microwaves, and survived. Boomstick: Who throws microwaves at people? Come on! Wiz: No, Boomstick, its more like he was inside a giant microwave. Boomstick: My god, think of the size of Hot Pocket you could make with that! Wiz: Under the effects of microwaves, a normal man's skin would deteriorate in a bout two to three seconds, Snake lasted more then three minutes. Boomstick: And any guy that can last three minutes is a goddamn stallion. Now I know why they call him "Solid". But seriously, this guy is built Tonka tough, though he's hardly perfect. His OctoCamo provides only light protection against knives and other weapons, and even though he's in peak physical condition, one well placed bullet will put him down as easily as any other man. Wiz: Also, cloning and nanomachines don't mix. By the time he was thirty five years old, they caused Snake to begin aging rapidly and even suffer heart issues and seizures. Boomstick: Old and wrinkly or not, you can count on Solid Snake to see every single mission through, and be a badass the whole time, there's a reason he's known as the man who makes the impossible possible. Snake: I'm no hero. Never was. Never will be. Meryl Silverburgh: You haven't changed at all, Snake. Sam Fisher Wiz: Samuel Leo Fisher was born in Towson, Maryland in 1957. Boomstick: Woah! He's older than I thought! Wiz: Orphaned at a young age, he spent his youth at a military boarding school. His goal was to join the C.I.A. and follow in the footsteps of his late father. Boomstick: Sam's career in government work was an impressive one, joining both the C.I.A. and the Navy Seals. During this time he found he had a particular knack for espionage and ladies. See, on one of his missions, he fired off a few rounds into the wrong target, and knocked her up. So he married her, they had a daughter named Sarah, and Sam Fisher lived happily ever after....No wait, he got divorced after three years, and his ex died of ovarian cancer. Wiz: Left with no other family but his daughter, Sam retired at just 47 years old. This time, he'd spend the rest of his days in peace... (Both Wiz and Boomstick laugh) Wiz:...As if! We all know how it goes, Sam was too good to leave the agent's life forever, and was recruited by Third Echelon, a top secret sub-branch of the NSA. Third Echelon wanted Sam for their new Black Ops unit, focused on infiltrating impenetrable locations, extracting information, and escaping even the most impossible scenarios. They called it the Splinter Cell program. Boomstick: Oh yeah, let me come out of retirement and do that! The completely impossible! (Sam has a guard in a chokehold) Sam: Talk, but talk quietly. Guard: I'll tell ya anything, I'm the biggest coward you've ever met! Sam: That's quite a claim. Guard: I've already wet myself. Sam: Well, then you've made the top ten. Boomstick: Well luckily, like other agents of stealth, Sam Fisher didn't have to work alone. Wiz: His support comes from Anna Grimsdottir, or Grim, who communicates with Sam through subdermal implants in his ear. Boomstick: Ewww! Wiz: It's just a tiny earpiece which operates by directly vibrating the bones of his inner ear, so only Sam can hear her. Boomstick: So she's vibrating his bones eh? Wiz: What is with you today? Boomstick: I don't know... Wiz: Grim is a world class hacker who started as Third Echelon's lead programmer, and might be aging backwards, but that's irrelevant. Together, they are a formidable team. Although Sam and Grim have very different approaches to a mission and can sometimes butt heads. While Grim is very by-the-books, Fisher prefers to follow his instincts. For better or worse, he will completely abandon a well-laid plan over a mere hunch. Surprisingly, this works out better than you'd think. Boomstick: See? You don't always have to plan out every little detail about every little thing! Wiz: I thought we agreed never to discuss that trip. Boomstick: I just wanted a churro, but nooo, it wasn't in the schedule! Bet it was delicious... Wiz: Oh, shut up, Boomstick. Boomstick: I'll kill you. Wiz: Grim directs Sam's movements, keeping him invisible on the field, along with the latest in stealth gear. Boomstick: He sports the Mark VIII Tactical Operations suit, a light diffusing black armor that's layered with Kevlar and RhinoPlate to help protect against bullets. Wiz: Along with a layer of Gor-Tex, a material that suppresses his heat signature to make him invisible to night vision. Boomstick: Speaking of night vision, Sam has that, and more. His Multi-Vision goggles come equipped with thermal vision, sonar, a zoom function, and even footprint tracking, to ensure that Fisher can see you, even if you can't see him. In fact, he's so stealthy, that while he can track footprints left behind by others, his own trail is completely undetectable, even by him! I'd say that he's the stealthiest man ever, if it weren't for the THREE GIANT GREEN LIGHTS COMING OFF HIS HEAD! Come on, dude! Wiz: Common misconception, as obvious as they may appear, those lights are actually invisible to a normal human eye. Boomstick: Really? Well, that's too bad for his enemies, because Sam excels at killing efficiently. While lurking in the shadows, he takes aim with his favorite pistol, the semi-automatic Five-Seven, a compact firearm that's perfect for silent, quick kills. Wiz: And if someone manages to spot him, unlikely as it may be, Fisher is more then prepared to take them head-on with his SC-20K Modular Assault Weapons System . Boomstick: This beaut is like the Swiss army knife of guns, it has an assault rifle mode, shotgun mode, sniper rifle, oh, she can be whatever you want her to be... Wiz: Um, Boomstick... Boomstick: Whoa, yeah, (clears throat), as versatile as she is, that's nothing compared to the amount of things she fires. Aside from bullets, the 20K can launch gas and EMP grenades, sticky shockers , rubber bullets, and even cameras which attach to the wall. Wiz: After their titanium spikes anchor them in place, Fisher uses his built in communications device, the OPSAT, to monitor them. These cameras have night, thermal, and electromagnetic field vision. Boomstick: Sam's got so many ways to take on his opponents, its hard to count all the impressive stuff he's done. He's carried out more then a dozen missions, went all Liam Neeson and recused his daughter from kidnappers, and has even infiltrated the CIA itself, which...probably isn't easy. Wiz: He has single handedly prevented a Chinese invasion of Taiwan, foiled terrorist plans to destroy the worlds oil supply, all of it, and when he discovered that Third Echelon was corrupt from within, he took it down by teaming up with Grim to create... Fourth Echelon. Boomstick: In combat, he's insanely fast and accurate on the quick draw, even when surrounded, he can put four bullets in four skulls in 3.2 seconds. He can literally take a life in the blink of an eye. Despite his age, nature hasn't slowed Sam down at all. I don't know about you, but I'll be thinking twice before stepping into any shadows. Lambert: Fisher, it's starting to look like war is unavoidable. JCOS is asking all sources for current Division level intelligence. Sam: So, besides stopping World War Three, is there anything else I can do for you this evening? Announcement Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a STEALTH BATTLE!!! DEATH BATTLE! Secret Zanzibar Research Facility Status: Abandoned Target: Data files on Meta patients #05, #09, #13 and experimental human enhancement drug Location: North Zanzibar forest 0400 Hours July 10, 2018 In a North Zanzibar forest on July 10, 2018, there is a secret research facility containing data that has information on meta human testing. Solid Snake arrives in a helicopter and prepares to arrive in the facility as he receives a call from Otacon. Otacon: Ok Snake, I've finished uploading the building schematics to your Solid Eye. The intel we need is inside. Should be a piece of cake, but... there's one heat signature inside. Snake: Just one? Otacon: Yeah. Maybe everyone's out for a late night dinner? Snake: Thanks Otacon. Piece of cake. Snake then enters the building. Meanwhile, Sam Fisher is finishing uploading the data both he and Snake were sent out to retrieve, having taken down a few guards beforehand. Sam hears Snake's helicopter leave the area. Sam: Grim, we haven't had a chopper in the plan, have we? Grim is monitoring Sam's progress through a plane above the area. Grim: No, the Paladin is your evac plan, why? Sam: Hmmm, we got a party crasher. Sam removes the flash drive and leaves the computer. As Grim looks at her map. Grim: Your new friend won't last long, there's only one way into that room. Sam and Snake slowly sneak up to each other on opposite sides of the wall. Sam: Don't lecture me, he's mine. Otacon: Snake, he's in the room... FIGHT! (cues: Gotta Get The Cash - Max Anarchy) The two soldiers point their guns at each other and are surprised (with the iconic Metal Gear !). They both hide back, then Sam comes back and tries to shoot Snake. Snake counters him and knocks Sam's gun out of his hand before delivering some punches. Snake takes his gun out and looks at the computer Sam was using. Sam then shoots the computer and destroys it. Snake: Where's the data? Sam: Wouldn't you like to know? Sam and Snake exchange more punches and bullets before Sam kicks Snake forward and takes out his SC-20K and has it on assault rifle mode. Snake dodges the bullets with his acrobatic skills. Sam then comes around the corner and sees a cardboard box sneaking around. He then hides at the next corner. Sam: Grim, did you get that? Grim: Sam, are you all right? Sam: I'm fine. He's after the data. Grim: Just our luck, I'll bring the plane in for you. Sam: Don't. This guy's gonna be a problem if I don't take care of him now. Grim: But it's more important that-''' Sam: No! Sam shoots two cameras into the ceiling to monitor his enemy. Sam: Trust me Grim. Snake calls Otacon on his codec. Snake: I'm not alone. Somebody beat me to the intel and destroyed the source. Think he's with Praying Mantis? Raven Sword? '''Otacon: If they're operating out here, it couldn't possibly be anyone we're familiar with. I'll start scanning radio frequencies to see if I can find any comm lines, but Snake... Until we know what you're up against, I suggest you keep yourself out of sight. Snake: I already got it covered. Otacon: Please tell me it's not a cardboard box. The codec ends. Snake is in the men's restroom with the cardboard box. Snake: Do I need to go over this again? The cardboard box is a very important tool for infiltration missions. It's ideal for fooling the enemy. In the dark hallway, Fisher has his Multi-Vision goggles on as he tracks Snake's footprints into the restroom. He encounters the box and shoots a camera into the wall behind it as Snake's codec starts again. Otacon: Snake, this is insane. Snake: Otacon, I'm not exaggerating when I say the success of my mission hinges on how I use this cardboard box. But in the end, a cardboard box... Sam shoots the box three times and kicks it over to discover no one's inside as Snake sneaks up behind him. Snake: ...is only made of paper. (cues: Laughin' At U - Max Anarchy) Snake armlocks Sam's head but Sam punches and flips his way out. They exchange punches and bullets again and Snake throws Sam onto the ground as he loses the flash drive, allowing Snake to pick it up and contact Otacon. Snake: Otacon, I've got the intel. Sam gets up and shoots Snake in the stomach, injuring him and hides in the shadows. Snake activates the invisibility on his suit as Grim contacts Sam. Grim: Sam, I'm sending you a camera feed. Whatever suit he's wearing is powered by electricity. Sam: Perfect. Sam throws his EMP grenade into the room, disabling Snake's invisibility. Snake points the gun but finds no one there, then struggles with his gunshot wound. Sam took the time to escape into the vents. Grim: That was close. You're welcome by the way. Sam: I lost the data! Grim: Oh, wonderful. Well, without his suit, he's not hiding anywhere. Sam comes out of the vents and approaches a door. Grim: He's just behind that door. Go get it back old man. Sam: This is too easy... Sam starts hearing static in his earpiece. Sam: Ugh! What is that? Grim: I don't know! Somebody's interfering! Otacon: Hello? Is this thing on? Grim: Who is this? Identify yourself! ''' '''Otacon: I'm Otacon. I'm impressed! Your security's pretty state of the art. Not good enough though, sorry. (cues: Divine Identity - Shin Megami Tensei Digital Devil Saga 2) During their conversation, Otacon is hacking all of Grim's computers. Grim: What? How long have you been listening in? Otacon: Long enough, but right now Ms. Grim, I've got to shut you down. ''' The technology in Grim's plane starts going haywire and exploding as the plane also starts going down. '''Grim: Ahh! Sam? Sam do you copy? SAM? Sam: Grim? Are you there? Are you ok? All the lights in the facility start shutting down, prompting Sam to put on his goggles. He goes into the room and starts looking as Snake, smoking a cigarette, prepares to attack him. Snake: You're pretty good... (The quote continuously echoes in the background) Snake and Fisher continuously fire off shots at each other in the dark. Otacon: Snake? SNAKE? SNAAAAAAAAAAKE! Sam fires off his assault rifle as Snake dodges the bullets. The bullets take out the windows which lights up the room. Sam takes off his goggles as Snake sneaks up to him and suplexes him, knocking away Sam's gun. They both then take out their knives and clash. Sam manages to get a good cut on Snake and gets the data back. Sam: Gotcha. Snake gets the upper hand on Sam and stabs him a couple times with his knife and then electrocutes Fisher as his opponent drops the data. Snake then kills Sam Fisher by stabbing the spy through the head with Fisher's own knife. As Fisher falls down with the two fatal knife injuries, Snake catches the data and smokes a cigarette. Snake: Piece of cake. KO! Snake rides off in his helicopter as Grim's plane crashes down into the facility, presumably killing her as well. Results (cue Metal Gear Solid 3 Main Theme) Boomstick: Holy Hell! Wiz: Both Snake and Fisher were experts in their field. Snake may come second to Fisher's skills of silent assassination, but he far exceeds him in close quarters combat thanks to his specialized training. Boomstick: Even though Sam was a master of blending into the shadows, Snake's Solid Eye had no trouble tracking him down. Wiz: What's more, Grim's comm line has a history of being hacked into while Snake's codec does not. Boomstick: But what about Snake's nano-machines and Solid Eye? Wouldn't they be disabled by the EMP blast? Wiz: Actually... no. EMP's are comparable to microwaves in how they affect electronics. When Snake was bombarded with microwaves, his Solid Eye survived for 2 minutes of non-stop radiation. While his nano-machines remained intact throughout the entire experience. A single EMP grenade doesn't quite stack up to a hallway of microwaves. Boomstick: Even if he did lose his nano-machines somehow, he didn't need them to beat Sam. Wiz: Overall Snake has a counter for anything Fisher could throw at him, and had the edge in close quarters combat leaving this victory pretty straight forward. Boomstick: Poor Sam. This loss just kinda snuck up on him. Yeah from the start, it was lights out for Sam. Wiz: The Winner is Solid Snake. Trivia *This is the seventh time in the series that a Death Battle episode features one opponent (in this case, Solid Snake) and then leaves the public to guess who the mysterious opponent is (who was revealed to be Sam Fisher) the first seven were Luke Skywalker VS Harry Potter, Master Chief VS Doomguy, Link VS Cloud Strife, Batman VS Spiderman, Fulgore VS Sektor, and Godzilla VS Gamera. *This is the thirteenth Death Battle where the opponents are rivals. The last twelve were Haggar VS Zangief, Zitz VS Leonardo, Mario VS Sonic, Chun-Li VS Mai Shiranui, Link VS Cloud, Goku VS Superman, Terminator VS RoboCop, Luigi VS Tails, Godzilla VS Gamera, Ryu VS Scorpion, Deadpool VS Deathstroke and Ragna VS Sol Badguy. *This is the first Death Battle to feature a Metal Gear Solid and a Splinter Cell character. *At a Q and A years ago, Ben and Chad stated they wanted to do this matchup but couldn't think of a way to make the animation entertaining since both characters are primarily known for stealth. **Ben revealed on his Ask.fm account a while after this match's announcement however that this match was one they always had planned to do, and that it being too difficult was just them joking around. *This is the third episode in which Wiz tells someone to shut up. The first two being Zitz VS Leonardo and Deadpool VS Deathstroke. *This is the second episode to be taken down after release. The first being Beast VS Goliath. *There were a number of Easter Eggs seen in the episode: **On the computer Sam was getting the data from, there are three screens in the background, one that has gameplay from Screwattack's Jump'N'Shoot Attack, the SSJ God Goku tease from the Boba VS Samus Remastered livestream, and the ending to Chuck VS Segata. **Grim's plane had a turret from Portal, footage from Metal Gear Ben, and an arcade machine with Jump'N'Shoot Attack **Snake's cardboard box had a logo for SGC, and the inside contained a scene from Chuck VS Segata. **There were a number of references to the Metal Gear series, the "!" when Sam and Snake meet, Snake's cardboard box speech from MGS2, the game over screen when Snake and Sam are in the dark, and the "you're pretty good" quote which references Ocelot. *Before Death Battle, Screwattack worked on a series called Metal Gear Ben, a parody series in which Ben (Wiz) was the protagonist. This is referenced on Grim's computers as one shows a picture and video from Metal Gear Ben. *The date the fictional fight took place was July 10, 2018. Though this contained an alternate version of Snake for the fight, the canon Snake would be dead at this time, as in 2014 he was only given a year to live due to his worsening conditions in MGS4. *This 8th Death Battle to be in 3-D, the previous 7 were Link VS Cloud, Goku VS Superman, Terminator VS RoboCop, Godzilla VS Gamera, Deadpool VS Deathstroke, Samus VS Boba Fett REMASTERED and Iron Man VS Lex Luthor. Category:Death battles Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Death Battles with a mysterious second combatant Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Computer Animated Death Battles Category:Fights animated by Torrian Category:Fights with voice actors